Baby Bad Touch!
by Jillzy17
Summary: After screwing with England, the Bad Touch Trio gets accidentally punished by England's wand. They end up as babies and slowly age their way back up. How long will it take? Who will supervise them? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z...sorry. Rated T for profanity!
1. Chapter 1

After a world meeting, the Bad Touch Trio decided to screw with England. While he was pushing in the chairs at the large table, they set up their prank right outside the door.

"Do you really zhink zhis will work?" asked France pouring oil on the floor. Spain was holding a bucket of feathers when he responded "Si! It has to mi amigo, England isn't suspecting it."

"Vell it von't vork if ve don't finish soon!" Prussia whispered tying a string into a knot. After another minute of preparing they had finished. They hid around the corner of the hall and waited for their target to exit. France held in giggles as the unsuspecting Brit walked through the door.

"AAARGH!" he shouted as the string tripped him, he slid in the oil slick as feathers were dumped on him. He struggled to stand up as the Bad Touch Trio laughed their heads off. America, Germany and Italy, who were all on the other side of the hall, turned to see what all the commotion was about.

"Hahahah! They totally got you dude!" shouted America. Italy was also laughing but Germany looked embarrassed by his brother's actions.

"Bloody frogs! I'm going to get you back!" shouted England as he ran down the hall, slipping every other step. France was the first to stop laughing and to first to realize England was charging them. He grabbed onto his friends arms and started to run. America, who was still laughing ran after them, easily jumping over the oil.

Italy wanted to join in so he followed. Unfortunately he fell in the oil and required Germany's assistance.

Prussia, Spain and France were sprinting at full speed, any slower and England would've caught them by now.

"Angleterre! We are sorryyyyy!" shouted France.

"Shut it frog!" he yelled, he took out a stick which had a comical star at the end. America was still laughing annoyingly and caught up to England.

"Yo, what's up with the princess fairy wand toy?"

"It's not a toy!"

"Mi amigo, sorry to disappoint you but it is very girly!" shouted Spain who started to laugh. Gilbert chimed in "Hah! Hey eyebrows, betchya can't catch us."

"Shut up!"

Gilbert stuck out his tongue and turned forward picking up his pace.

"I swear you guys are such little kids!" England shouted, he unintentionally waved his wand forward sending a bright beam of light towards them.

The beam first hit Spain, who crashed into France, who ran into Prussia. The attack was so strong it sent the Bad Touch Trio into a wall, causing it to topple over on them.

America skidded to a halt next to England and snatched his wand from him.

"Woah this toy can do that?!" he said examining the star at the end. England looked very troubled and turned around like he was going to run away. Germany ran up with Italy who was panting.

"Vhat happened here?" he asked thoroughly confused. England rubbed the back of his head and replied "Oh you know, just a little magic mishap. Nothing to see here. Run along-"

Something moved around in the rubble and Italy went to investigate.

"Ve~ I don't see-GYAAAAAAH!" he screamed and fell down the small pile of rubble.

A little head popped out at the top. The baby looked about half a year old and had bright red eyes.

"B-B-Bruder!" Germany shouted as he ran ahead. The boy looked up at him and smiled.

"That means-" Italy started before Germany pushed him aside and pushed more of the plaster away. He picked up another baby with wavy, blonde hair and deep blue eyes. The baby struggled in his hands and was kicking the air.

"Oh no." mumbled England, as he facepalmed.

"Ve~ Germany look! Little Espagna!" he cooed holding up a baby with big hazel eyes.

England snapped his head to his left after hearing a loud snap and a crackle. In America's hands was the remains of his broken wand.

"You git! What did you do?!"

"I-I accidently broke it and it made popping noises and this happened!"

"England you better turn zhem back!" shouted Germany.

"I-I can't now! The fatass broke my wand!"

"I'm not fat…..not that fat…" mumbled America looking down.

A piece of plaster from the remains wall fell and hit Prussia in the head. He promptly started screaming and crying. This caused the other to do cry as well and that's when Germany decided he would kill America and England.

* * *

**_Author's Note: He won't kill them literally so chillllll. How did you like it? Leave reviews if you want, please?_**


	2. Chapter 2

"What are we supposed to do with them?" asked America holding a napping France.

"Ve~ We should-"

"Nein, ve aren't starting a daycare."

"But-"

"NO!"

"Well, since you're his brother you have to take care of Prussia." said England holding out the albino baby who giggled and reached for him. Germany winced and held Prussia away from his body.

"Germany that's not how you hold a bambino!" he said as he snatched the baby out of his hands and rocked him in his arms.

"My bruder, my ways." he said grabbing Prussia back. The baby started to pull at his large fingers.

"I don't want to be in charge of France. England you should be."

"No way wanker! Give him to Canada, he's his former colony."

"What about Spain."

"Italy you and your brother take care of him."

"B-But fratello doesn't like bambinos. Not-"

"Vhatever, I'm going home and I'm taking Prussia vith me. Don't follow Italy."

"Germany!"

"No."

Italy sighed and Spain blew a bubbled with his spit. He couldn't help by smile and take him to his brother.

"You take care of the frog."

"No way he's like your lover you do it."

"We are not lovers!"

"I'm going to drop him."

"No you wo-" England scooped France into his arms before he fell to the ground. He was about to scold America, until he noticed he had already made his escape.

~In Germany's House~

Germany plopped Prussia down on the floor and watched intently as he struggled to crawl. He sighed and quickly grabbed the phone and ran back into the room his baby brother was in. He dialed a familiar number.

"Hallo, Autria."

"Yes?"

"I have a problem."

"Don't ve all?"

"Look, Prussia got turned into a baby by zhat England guy, I don't know how to take care of an infant. I vas vondering if Hungary vould help."

"Hmm, I see. Ve vill be over in a vhile, I have a cake in zhe oven." he quickly hung up, leaving Germany alone with the baby.

Prussia, who was still attempting to crawl, ended up crying out of frustration. He waved his arms and patted the ground with his round feet in anger. Germany gave him a pitiful laugh and picked him up. He needed to find a suitable crib for him, there was probably one in the attic. First he needed to find a place to put him down where he wouldn't get hurt.

Germany decided he would set up a small pen, intended to be used by dogs, on the carpet. He placed a blanket down and bordered it with pillows. He placed his brother down and hurried to find a crib.

~About 1 Hour Later~

Germany opened the front door to see Austria and an angry Hungary waiting. She pushed he way past Germany and screamed "Vhere is zhat albino!" She stomped around and stopped when she got to the pen. She gasped and kneeled down by the pen commenting on how cute he was. Austria sighed and wiped his shoes on the welcome mat before walking in.

"How did zhis happen?" asked Hungary petting Prussia's hair as he slept.

"England vas chasing him and his friends and shot zhem wizh **_(Hahah. Wizz)_** magic."

"Oh, I vish he vas alvays zhis cute and quiet." said Hungary as Prussia woke up. He blinked as he focused on her face and had a mischievous look on his face. She picked him up and he kicked the air and twisted his little, chubby body. Hungary laughed at him struggling. He swung his arm forward and slapped her nose. She flinched, but felt no pain and continued to laugh at him as he attempted to "attack".

"Ja, he's cute I guess but vhat am I supposed to do?" asked Germany pinching the bridge of his nose. Austria shrugged and shoved a plate towards him. "Here's some cake I had made. Take it." Germany accepted it and looked quite confused when the Austrian went to examine Prussia.

The baby looked up and reached for him.

"Look he vants you to hold him."

"No, he might be small and cute but he is still Prussia."

"Hold him!" she shouted handing him the baby. He held Prussia up and smirked. The baby pouted and put a hand on his cheek. After squishing it in his hand a few times he started to laugh in that infamous way of his. Except it sounded like Kesaysay not kesese.

"Germany can I get my revenge?"

"Vhat do you mean by revenge Hungary?"

"You'll see!" she snatched Prussia and ran into a guest room.

~Where ever France is~

Canada heard a knock at his door the morning after the world meeting. He opened the door to find England.

"Hello England. What bring you here?"

"America? I thought for sure I got the right address."

"I'm Canada."

"Oh yes of course you are."

"What brings you here? You usually don't visit."

"This!" He held up baby France who was in some old baby clothes England had.

"Holy maple leaf! Is that France?"

"Yeah, he's you're problem." England said as he placed him down on the porch.

"Eh?! No way England! Come inside, you are going to give me the full story!" he said almost at normal volume as he grabbed the Brits arm and picked up France.

~1 Hour Later~

After France had stopped pulling on Canada's hair he took a nap.

"Can I go now?"

"Don't you want some coffee or something?"

"No, look I should really get going lad."

"Alright, I bid you farewell with this Maple Syrup." England accepted the bottle and made his escape with haste. Canada sighed and went to check on France who was sleeping on his bed. He was hugging a pillow that was bigger than him and drooling all over it.

"Oh, this is cute." he said as he sat on the bed watching France.

~Where ever Spain is~

Italy had gotten home with baby Spain before Romano did from the meeting.

Romano stumbled in with an empty bottle of wine in his hand and shouted "Venecianoooo. Where the fuck are you!"

He heard a wail of a child then the familiar cry of his brother. He dropped the bottle and slammed the door before dashing up stairs.

"Fratello!" he swung the bed room door open to see a small child kicking and screaming on the bed and his brother rocking himself on the floor with tears."Idiota what did you do! Who's this baby?!"

"Fratello! Wh-When you yelled you w-woke him up from his nap! And h-he started c-c-crying and I don't know what to dooooo! Help meeee!"

Romano patted the baby hoping that would calm it down, it didn't. He shouted 'That still doesn't answer my question!"

"It's Spain!"cried the younger Italian who was wiping his tears. "Chigiiii! How the hell did the bastard end up like this?"

"I'll tell you if you make him stop!"

Romano sprinted down the stairs and tripped on the last step. After picking himself up, he ran into the kitchen. He grabbed a tomato and carefully made his way back up the steps, shoving the fruit in the babies face.

Spain promptly grabbed the tomato with both hands and started to suck on it.

"That's not how you eat a fucking tomato!" shouted Romano who took the tomato back. This brought even louder screams. He took a bite out of it and gave the tomato back. Now Spain sucked on the soft insides.

Italy uncovered his ears and said "Even drunk you got him to calm down. Ve~."

"I guess you can call me great right? Or awesome? Even a good big brother? Si?"

Italy scratched his head and said "Eh, want some pasta?"

Romano turned red and ran out of the room in tears shouting "I hate you so much ya bastard!"

Italy sighed and turned to Spain who looked up from his tomato. "He's just drunk, he'll get over it."


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author's Note: I read the reviews~ I hope you appreciate this TheSlayerGirl. Jk I know you will. So I guess this means you guys can suggest some situations and I will put the best ones in the story. Remember they will age and not be babies the whole time._**

After about 20 minutes of random noises coming from the guest room, Hungary emerged with baby Prussia.

"I now present you, Prussia zhe adorable!" she put down Prussia whose silver hair was in pig tails and wore a pastel pink dress.

Austria choked on his tea and Germany crushed the water bottle that was in his hand. After Austria caught his breathe he started to laugh. He held his stomach and nearly fell off the sofa. Germany picked up his feminine brother and said "How could you do zhis to him!"

"Vith bows and aprons."

Prussia patted his head and laughed. He was very loud and Germany refused to hold him close to his body. A little bird started to hover over its young owners head before landing on Germany's arm. Prussia reached for the bird and pulled one of its feathers out. The bird pecked his small fingers and drew a bright, read liquid from it.

He took a deep breath and screamed loudly, causing Germany to nearly drop him. The child in his hands kicked the air and held his hand close to him getting a stain on the apron.

Hungary took him into her arms and said "Oh zhere zhere child." He continued to scream for another 5 minutes before quieting down. Austria had finished laughing and noticed some one in the doorway.

"Konichiwa." said Japan.

"How zhe hell did you get in my house?!"

"Back door. I wish to take pictures of Prussia. I mean if that's arright with you."

"Nei-"

"Ja! Here!"

Hungary placed the baby down and took a step back. Prussia, who had a red face from crying, looked up at the disposable camera. After the flash blinded him he rubbed his eyes and fell backwards. Japan bowed and made an exit out of the open window. He had to be very flexible to do that.

~Canada's House~

"Yo!" shouted America slamming down his brother's door.

"Oh bonjour, America. I'm a bit busy right now. Can this wait till later?"

"Oh yeah, ya got Francy Pants."

"You know?"

"Yeah dude. And I told all the others."

"Why?!"

America shrugged and plopped himself on the couch. He took another sip from his Sprite.**_(PRODUCT PLACEMENT. I don't even like Sprite.)_**

Canada decided not to question him anymore and walked in holding little France. America placed his soda on the table and grabbed France. Canada didn't mind and placed a coaster under the soda.

"You don't think he was a pervert when he was little, do you?"

"Excuse me? He's not a pervert now?"

"He never did anything-"

"No!"

America smiled and turned his attention to the obviously bored baby in his hands. France looked up and blew a kiss.

"Awwww, he's so cute. I just want to kill him."

"You don't kill things because they're so cute! What's wrong with you!"

"I didn't mean it that way!" he replied squishing the baby's warm face against his. France giggled and gave him a kiss. He squealed and place France on the ground.

France had grown some in the last couple of days. When England dropped him off he was about 6 months now he looked almost a year.

~The Italy Brothers' House~

Spain had eaten almost 4 tomatoes since the one Romano had given him. Unfortunately he spit up about half of that. Italy was too squeamish to clean up the red-ish colored spit so Romano had to.

"Roma I-"

"Don't call me that idiota."

"Romano it's like we're Spain's parents. You can be the mama and I'm the papa."

"No way! If anything I'm the fucking dad and you're the woman."

"But you're the one who feeds him and stuff.'

"Look fratello, let me list the reasons why I should be the papa 1) I'm way more macho 2) I have the mustaches 3) I didn't sound like a girly little boy thing when I was little 4) I'm still more macho and 5) Everyone knows mamas change the diapers, which you do."

He pouted and crossed his arms and said "That's not fair we can both be papas."

"WHY ARE WE EVEN ARGUING ABOUT THIS? NO ONE IS THE PAPA. NO ONE IS THE MAMA! IF THERE WERE TWO PAPAS THAT WOULD BE GAY! DO YOU WANT TO BE GAY?!"

Italy stirred in his seat and said "Well-"

Spain, who was upstairs taking a nap, started screaming.

"See Roma you ruined his siesta, you know he cries when he gets woken up!" he said running upstairs."Don't try to blame this on me you fucker! You're gayness woke him up!"

**_(I have nothing against homosexual people. This was just for humorous effect. Sorry if that offended you. Here, have a virtual jar of peanut butter.)_**

Italy rocked little Spain in his arms as Romano chewed on a tomato. In between cries he took a peek at Romano and screamed again. It took the Italians a while to figure out that he was fake crying for a tomato.

"Give it to him."

"No! Its mine!"

"Give him the tomato!"

"No!"

"Italia Romano, dare al bambino il cazzo di pomodoro o altro!"

**_(Romano, give the baby the fucking tomato or else!)_**

He was taken aback by his brother's sudden intimidation but managed to crack a smirk. He replied

"Tu non puoi dirmi cosa devo fare! Io sono più vecchio di te! Vuoi combattere? Venite a me fratello!"

**_(You can't tell me what to do! I'm older than you! Want to fight? Come at me bro!)(:3 I enjoy google translate and if you don't, please don't correct it in the reviews. I can't do anything about it but use Bing Translate)_**

Italy flinched and quieted down. Romano felt bad for making his brother sad so he handed the half eaten tomato to the crying baby. He nommed on it for 10 minutes before finishing it.

"We should give him a bath."

"You-"

"We Romano, we."

"Hell no I-"

"No! Please Romaaaa."

"Fine."

"Veeee~ Grazie."

~5 Minutes Later~

Romano was left in the bathroom with Spain and a bathtub filled nearly halfway.

"Venecianooooo. Help me with Spain!"

No response.

"Veneciano!"

No Repsonse. He stomped out of the bathroom and into Venciano's room. He was asleep on the bed and his leg was dangling over the side. Romano flipped his brother off of the bed. He still didn't wake up. He was used to this so he decided to quit.

"I can do this myself. Yeah. You're just a baby. It's easy right? Macho men like me can do this no problemo. Right?" he lifted Spain up to eye level. The baby cocked his head and smiled.

Romano felt awkward when he took off Spain's clothes. He placed them in the wire hamper and put the baby down in the warm water. Little Spain looked around for a moment and started to splash and kick out of excitement. The Italian man proceeded to wash his fine, brown hair. The baby nearly cried when he got soap in his eyes but Romano had prepared for that and quickly washed it out. He squirted a small amount of baby body wash on a wet cloth, and then froze. He didn't want to clean Spain's 'Vital Regions'. After a minute of arguments in his heads he found some plastic gloves and washed baby Spain.

~10 Minutes Later~

Romano sat on his bed and placed Spain next to him. He had already fallen asleep before he was even dry. Patting the baby's head, he realized he was tired too. He grabbed a pillow and placed it near Spain, he laid his head down and turned to his former boss, who was still sleeping soundly.

"I wish you were this quiet all the time." he whispered poking his nose. Spain rubbed his face and grabbed Romano's index finger. They both took a siesta for the next 2 hours.

Italy walked in and smiled. He held in an 'awwwww' and tiptoed out of the room. He came back with a colorful camera and snapped a few photos before quietly shutting the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't posted in like 2 weeks. Almost 3 weeks...Anyways. Here ya go. Part 4. Btw, I love reading all the comments**_

Germany sat on the couch staring at his "new little brother" still in the dog pen. He had washed the makeup off his face and dressed him in boy's clothes; he was too embarrassed to leave him that way. Hungary had given him a parenting book and he started to read it. First thing was how to tell between different types of cries. After paragraph after paragraphs of details he thought he knew what to do the next time Prussia cried. Since he was asleep anyways, Germany took a nap also.

30 minutes later, Germany was awoken by loud screaming. Prussia was kicking his legs and swinging at the air with his chubby arms and legs. Germany calmly picked him up but struggled to keep him in his arms. He guessed this type of cry was because he needed to be changed.

Germany couldn't get him to stop kicking so he could take off his shorts. He grew frustrated quickly and made a rash decision. He grabbed ductape from the office and ripped a couple pieces off. He taped down Prussia's arms but this only made him scream more. If this was his older brother acting like this as an adult he would've beaten some sense into him. Not even the former- Nazi could hit a baby though.

He squeezed his eyes closed when he took off the diaper. Thank fully this time it was only number one. After he bunched up the diaper he threw it in the trash. He quickly replaced the diaper and removed the ductape. Prussia was still screaming his little lungs out. Germany's next guess was that he was hungry.

He placed him in the high chair he found in the basement. It was old and wooden; he suspected Prussia used it when Germany was a baby. The little boy stopped screaming when he was placed in the chair like he knew what happened next.

Germany searched the refrigerator for any soft foods. All he found was some left over mashed potatoes. He turned to Prussia and asked him "Do you vant some potatoes?" The baby kicked the air and cheered. He sighed and face palmed. Now he was talking to a baby who couldn't even talk back.

He warmed up the potatoes and found the smallest spoon they had. Germany grabbed a chair and sat on it backwards then faced Prussia. He placed the bowl on the tray and held a spoonful up to Prussia face. He opened his mouth and Germany slowly fed him. Within 2 minutes Prussia grew bored and didn't swallow the food.

"Come on bruder. It's potatoes." Germany muttered. The baby swallowed the food in his mouth then slammed his hands into the bowl. The smashed food splattered onto the tray and on Germany's arm. He didn't yell but his face went red with anger. He looked up at Prussia with threatening eyes full of anger and the baby flinched then his bottom lip began to tremble.

"Scheiße. Don't cry I didn't even do anyzhing!" he said as he picked up the albino baby. Prussia grabbed a part of Germany's shirt and stuffed it in his mouth. His brother didn't know what to do so he just sat down and let the baby chew on his shoulder until he fell asleep.

~Canada's House~

France was starting to crawl and Canada often lost track of him. He always quickly found him though; his favorite place to hide was under the table where he often bumped his head on something. America found it amusing that he looked like a baby girl with his long hair and thick eyelashes.

"You can't feed him pancakes forever." commented America as he held France who was being fussy.

"What do you think I should feed him then?" replied Canada seeming a little ticked off.

"Applesauce."

"Applesauce?"

"Applesauce."

"Then you're going to the store to get some, eh."

"No way bro! You do that."

"But-"

"We can both go okay! Stop complaining!" America said as he gave up. Canada smiled and went outside to start the car.

~At the store~

"People are going to think we're gay." America said out of nowhere.

"We're brothers, we can't be gay together."

"Still… I'll go to the diapers and you can get food. That doesn't have maple shit in it."

"My maple isn't shit!"

"Okay dude see ya." he said as he waved goodbye. He leisurely walked towards diapers. The shelves were stocked with all types. America reached up to grab a large pack and the whole display shelf fell on him. He slipped backwards and was covered in cases of diapers.

Canada had France in the shopping cart with him. A lady came up to him and said "Aw he's so cute! Is he yours?" He turned red and stuttered "Ah-Eh N-no he's my little brother."

"That's sweet you must be a great big brother then. I see the resemblance he has your nice hair." she commented with a beautiful smile.

"Th-Thanks." Canada replied with a small smile. She giggled and gave him a little piece of paper.

"Call me sometime." she said as America walked up behind Canada and grabbed his shoulders.

"Boo!" he screamed. His brother jumped a little and baby France in the shopping cart started crying.

"On the other hand you're a terrible brother!" shouted the girl as she punched America's arm.

"Ow!" he shouted rubbing his arm as she walked off. "What the hell was that about dude?" Canada petted France's head while holding him in his arms and shrugged with a smile. "Guess she has problems with Americans, eh." he replied.

France stopped crying and caught sight of Canada's bouncy curl. He reached up and grabbed it. He yelped and nervously smiled "Ah hah hah. France let go of my . Stop it that hurts."

France giggled and pulled harder. As Canada quietly argued with the infant America's annoying laugh caught people's attention.

~Half An Hour Later~

Canada hadn't talked to America for a few minutes now. He still cooed to France when he got fussy and it calmed him down.

"Why won't you just talk to me?" asked America standing in front of the cart and grabbing it. Canada sighed and replied "Because you didn't flipping help me when France nearly ripped my curl out. You just made a scene with your obnoxious laughing. How would you like it if he grabbed that stupid Nantucket of yours eh?"

"I don't know! Look man I'm sorry!" he shouted as Canada steered the cart around him and to the car.

"Okay you're forgiven if you put everything in the car."

"Done!"

~In Italy~

Spain was crawling all around the place and seemed to enjoy making the Italians trip and fall over him. Italy already got scared to walk by himself and he followed his brother like a shadow as they hunted down the Spanish baby.

"When's the last time that bastard tripped you?"

"A couple minutes ago fratello. Where could he be."

"If I know that fatass, he's probably in the kitchen." he mumbled and peeked into the hallway. He gave a signal it was all clear and they tiptoed down the hall.

Spain crawled into sight and turned his head to the left. His green eyes filled with happiness and he squealed joyously. Veneciano and Romano screamed like girls and ran out of the hallway. The baby crawled after them as they tripped over each other on the stairs. He paused at the first step and looked confused.

"Ve~ Look Roma, Espagna can't climb stairs. We're safe!"

The baby put his front hands on the first step then pulled his knees up. Veneciano screamed and ran up the rest of the stairs. Romano laughed and realized that a baby couldn't hurt them. Spain got startled by Italy's scream and lost balance. He tumbled back down and over the first step. After sitting on the floor looking stunned for a second he started to cry.

"Damn it Spain. You didn't hurt yourself." grumbled Romano as he picked him up. Spain wasn't screaming, he seemed to be whining. He tucked the baby under his arm like a football**_(An American Football)_** and walked into the kitchen. His jaw dropped when he couldn't find a tomato so he got some left over churros from the fridge. Spain grabbed one off of the plate that he was going to put in the microwave and started to chew on the cold treat.

"Ve~ He's teething." replied Veneciano.

"Yeah and he ate all of the fucking tomatoes. Go get some more!"

"But-"

"If you don't, I'll let him eat all of the pasta next."

"Alright alright!" he shouted as he walked out of the back door. They had a tomato garden in the back and it should have some ripe red ones by now.

Romano placed the baby on the sofa and opened the window above him to let in the cool air. He sighed and angrily stared down the baby. Spain looked up and dropped the churro as he reached his arms out to the Italian.

"What do you want ya jerk?"

The baby tried saying something but grew frustrated and gurgled.

"Hahah. Looks like neither of us can talk in Spanish now."

"Be-Besss-"

"Bes what?"

"Bésame!"

Romano blinked then frowned.

"No."

"Bésame!"

"I said no!"

"B-Bésame?" the baby whimpered looking up with large green eyes that would've caused even Netherlands to do something for him. Romano sighed and kissed him on the forehead. Spain cheered and kicked his legs out of achievement. He stuck the churro back in his mouth and started to bite it again. Romano ruffled his hair and said in a jokingly manner "You cheeky bastard."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note: Wow this is more popular than I thought :3 Thanks for everything readers, whether you follow or not**_

Within a couple weeks of diapers and sleepless nights, Prussia had become a toddler. Germany was able to talk to him knowing he understood. Strangely, Prussia didn't talk much. Sometimes Germany could never get his older brother to shut up about something until he shouted at him and actually hurt his feelings. This little brother of his seemed happy and healthy. He knew he wasn't mentally challenged so that wasn't a problem. One day while pondering this he found the answer, he'd never been really good at social skills, and this Prussia hasn't met anyone his own age yet.

Germany picked up the phone while Prussia was busy stuffing his face with breakfast. He dialed a number he was given after World War 2.

"Hello. This is Canada."

"Ja. Hey do you zhink it vould be a good idea to get the erm, Bad Friends Trio back togezher for like a playdate?"

"…That sounds very nice. How's Prussia?"

"He's acting strangely. I talk to him but he doesn't vant to say anyzhing back."

"Hmm. He once told me he was made for fighting, not for making friends. You know, like Austria was but they ended up being very different."

"If zhat's true zhen raising him vill be harder zhan I zhought."

"Oiu. We should have the play date here in Canada. It's nice around this time of the year. I'll spare you the trouble and call the Italy brothers myself. By the by, how old is Prussia."

"About 2, I zhink."

"Eh? So is France. This guy is a picky eater though. America totally ditched me too. Wait you're a single pare- er, brother. Never mind. See you Thursday." Canada hung up nervously. Germany sighed and placed the phone in the receiver.

"Prussia. Ve are going to see some kids your age in Zhursday."

He looked up from his plate and nodded.

"Wipe your face. You have egg all over your mouth."

The albino stuck his tongue out and forced Germany to take action. He ripped a napkin from the table and wiped his face. Prussia struggled and grabbed at his hands trying to pull them away from his face. He looked at him with an angry expression and pouted. "Maybe next time you'll listen to me bruder." replied Germany as he threw away the napkin.

~Spain's Situation~

"Espagna! Please come here! You need to put on clothes." shouted Veneciano as he chased after Spain who was running around the house naked. He screamed in delight as he outran the older man. Romano sighed and shouted "Shut the hell up!" He picked up the phone and plugged his other ear with his finger before mumbling.

"Ciao, this is Italia Romano. What the fuck do you want?"

"Sorry Romano, this is Canada."

"Oh." he couldn't find a tangible reason why he would hate this guy so he decided to give him a break. "Why are you calling?"

"Germany and I are planning a play date for the kids on Thursday at my place. I was wondering if you guys could bring Spain."

"Is that potato bastard going to be there?"

"Yes."

"Then no."

"But you don't even have to talk to him! Just let Prussia and Spain play."

"I said no. I'm hanging up now-"

"Eh?! Wait!"

"Nope . Ciao bastard."

As he hung up he heard Spain shout and Italy sigh. He walked into the next room. Spain finally had some pants on and was in Veneciano's arms. "About time idiota."

"Ve~ I did it fratello. Oh, who called?"

"Canada about this stupid play date shit."

"Really when?"

"Thurs- Wait, you better not be even thinking about going."

"Why? Is it at Germany's place?"

"No it's in Cana- Stop it!"

"Veeee. Don't get so angry in front of the bambino."

"Yeah" cheered Spain raising his small fists.

"Listen here bastard. I'm not going to change how I talk just for the sake of your 'innocent' baby mind." Romano said as he kneeled down to Spain's height and poked his chest. He puffed out his chest to look tough and shouted "Puto!"

Veneciano gasped and put a hand over Spain's mouth. He kicked and pulled at his hand mumbling something behind his fingers.

"See what you did! He's 2 and cursing already! And not even like jerk or something!"

"Ask me if I care."

"Do you care?"

"Hell no!"

~Thursday~

Canada had gotten a call back from Veneciano assuring him he would bring Spain. Now he was waiting in a field of flowers for Germany and Italy to come. France ran back on his short legs holding something in his hands.

"Frère!**_(Brother in French)_**Look! I made this!" he held up a flower crown. Canada smiled and said "That's very beautiful."

"It's for you!" he shouted and held it up to him. He looked kneeled down so he could put the crown on his head. He smiled and clapped his hands. Canada noticed he lost his usual French accent.

"Ve~ That's so cute~" cooed Italy. Canada looked up to see the man standing with a small boy behind him. France took one look at Spain and smiled. He grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him back to the patch of wild flowers.

Canada had brought a picnic basket and held out a tomato to Veneciano.

"Oh. Tomatoes are more of my brother's thing. I can't eat one plain like him. Maybe Spain would like it. Hey Espagna! Canada brought a tomato do you want it!"

Spain ran towards them and snatched the tomato out of the air after Veneciano threw it. He sat down and gobbled it down in seconds then returned to playing with France.

Around this time Germany showed up. Prussia was clinging to his leg and didn't make eye contact with anyone.

"Ciao~ Germany look at Spain and France. Aren't they cute? Where's Prussia? Oh. Hey there bambino." commented Italy as he held a hand out to the albino boy. He shied away and followed Germany.

"It isn't nice to do zhat. Introduce yourself!" scolded Germany slightly cold. Prussia yelped when France grabbed his hand from behind. He spun around and saw the other boys smiling for some reason. They struggled to drag him to the flowers where they were playing. He screamed "Bruduuuuurr!" as he was dragged away. Germany sighed and refused to sit in the grass, saying he just didn't want to.

Prussia looked concerned and looked back to the adults often. France kept trying to teach him how to make a flower crown but his little fingers couldn't cooperate.

Spain, who still as oblivious as ever asks "Why don't you talk?"

Prussia wasn't prepared to have to answer them. He opened his mouth to say something but he just stuttered. "I-I can talk."

"Bien!" exclaimed Spain throwing his hands up.

"Shhhh. You're loud." whispered France as he threw grass at him. Spain threw grass back and they started fighting. Prussia was laughing at them loudly and joined in.

"Eh? What's going on over there?"asked Canada standing up.

"Ve~ They're just playing~"

"I'll go see vhat's going on." Mumbled Germany as he walked over. He grabbed Spain and France by the back of their shirts and lifted them up. They swung at each other even though it was obvious they couldn't reach. Prussia cheered; his face had smudges of dirt on it.

"You guys better get along or I swear I vill-" Germany started before he saw the fear in France's eyes. He sighed and looked over to Spain who was smiling."Sonrisa! You should smile!" he shouted at Germany. His lip twitched a little but he cracked a creepy smile. This freaked out Spain and he started to cry. Italy skipped over and took Spain from Germany.

"Ve~ You're not that good with bambino's are you Germany?"

"Doesn't matter." he replied as he placed France down. Prussia held up a fist and shouted "Ja! Bruder is strongest!" He was a bit relieved that Prussia had started talking, and then he realized he would have to keep him quiet around people if he had a big mouth.

Canada had made lunch for everyone and happily munched on a sandwich with everyone else. Prussia ate his peanut butter and jelly sandwich messily and asked for another. Germany was about to scold him but Canada handed him another one. France sipped on the grape juice then got distracted by Spain. He was eating his 3rd tomato today and didn't seem sick of them yet. France grabbed the red fruit from his hands Spain gasped. His jaw dropped when he saw the blonde boy take a bite from the fruit. He stuck his tongue out in disgust then handed it back to him.

"Ven-Veneno! **_(He means Veneciano but can't say it right)_**France bit my tomate!" he whined as he pulled on Italy's sleeve.

"Oh. Uhm. I'm sure he didn't mean to. Look it's still good though."

"B-But France has cooties."

Prussia started to laugh and shouted "Francey has cooties!"

"Non! I don't!" France argued back.

"Guys, it isn't nice too-"started Canada but was interrupted by Germany.

"If you guys are going to argue vizh each ozher zhan maybe you vill never see each ozher again!"

Spain didn't understand any of what he said due to his strange accent. "Qué?"

"B-But bruder! These are mein friends now!"

"Fr-friends?" asked France who tilted his head.

"Ja." replied Prussia as he grabbed his arm.

"Hahahah! Now Prussia has cooties!" yelled Spain with a large smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Author's Note: Sorry if this part is bad. I'm sick and it's hard to focus._**

While in the car, Germany started to talk to Prussia on the way home.

"So you like fighting?"

"Ja!"

"Well zhen I'll teach you how to fight."

"Really!"

"Ja."

"Danke bruder!"

Germany sighed and that was a sign that Prussia noted meant he didn't want to talk anymore. He slumped back down into his seat and looked out the window. The weather in Germany was decent around this time of the year but it wasn't sunny like Canada.

When Germany unbuckled and helped in out of the car, Prussia jerked awkwardly and nearly fell.

"Vhat's vrong?"

"My arm hurts." he whispered and looked down. Germany grabbed his arm and he shouted in pain. His light skin was a pale shade of red and he knew immediately it was sunburn. Prussia pulled away again and ran inside the house. He followed then realized his brother was hiding from him.

"Prussia! If you don't come here, your skin is going is going to hurt for a long time!"

He walked into the room Germany was in but avoided him fearing he would touch his sensitive skin again. "C'mon. If ve don't put medicine on it it'll get vorse."

"Will it hurt?"

"No it'll feel fine." he said pouring a little bit of the ointment into his palm. Prussia held out his arm and winced when he rubbed the lotion on it. He sat there quietly as his skin absorbed it and Germany told him about his skin.

"I-Is something wrong with me?" he asked.

"N-no. You're just different form ozher people."

"That bad?

"Nein. Makes you …. awesome."

"Awesome!"

"Sure."

"Yay! Bruder says I'm awesome!"

Germany realized he made a mistake but was happy Prussia wasn't worried about being albino. He was sure he would have to have another talk with him about it when he was older. Which would end up being next month anyways.

~In Italy~

Italy quietly snuck in with Spain through the back door. He flinched when the click of the door closing seemed loud in the silence of the house. After all his efforts to be quiet Spain shouted:

"Roma! We are back!"

Romano walked into the back room. His face was red like he'd been crying and he dragged his brother into another room. He started to scream at him.

"What the fuck fratello! Why didn't you tell me where you were going!?"

"We just went to Canada."

"You had me worried sick for nothing! What if someone kidnapped you guys huh?"

"I'm sorry."

"You better be! I'm giving Spain away!"

"What! To some random person?! You can't-"

"Of course not to a random person. I'm giving him to Belgium and that scary bastard."

"Why can't we just keep him though?"

"Because I've dealt with enough of this baby shit! I already packed a bag of the stuff we have for him and I'm taking him there right now so shut up!"

Romano stomped out and grabbed Spain's hand and dragged him into the car. He fastened his seat belt and threw the bag in the seat next to him. Italy was pounding on the driver's door which Romano was behind. He rolled down the window and shouted "What do you want now?"

"You shouldn't drive. You're…not the best."

"Better than you bastard!"

He backed out of the drive way and sped down the street. Spain had fallen asleep in the back despite the crazy driving from Romano. Within 20 minutes they were at Belgium's elegant house. He took Spain's car seat out with him in it and swung the bag over his shoulder. After rushing up the steps he put Spain's chair down and rang the door bell. He tapped his foot impatiently. Netherlands opened the door and Romano screamed.

**_(I don't know what a Dutch or Belgian accent sounds like so I'm not typing their accents like how I did with Germany's. If you guys have problems with me writing the accents out like that just tell me. I don't mind not doing accents)_**

"Why the hell are you here?"

Romano ran back to the car and started it. Netherlands ran down the steps and was shouting curses at him as he drove away. He took a look at his car in the drive way and considered chasing him down when his sister screamed.

"What is it? What's wrong Belgium?"

"Look at this! I think this is Spain! He's so cute!" she said as she giggled. Spain woke up and looked around confused. He looked to Belgium and asked "Where's Roma?"

"That jerk left you here." replied Netherlands as he walked inside. Belgium picked up Spain and the bag left with him and brought them inside. Spain ran up to Netherlands who just started to smoke his pipe and asked "Left me! Forever!?"

He sighed and decided to ignore the child crying at his side.

"Brother, you know this Spain can't be the same. This one is little and innocent so you shouldn't hate him so much."

"I didn't hate him. I just rather not be around him even if we were the last nations on earth."

"Brother! That's harsh."

"Well sorry. I'm not forgiving him just because he somehow got himself turned into a child."

"N-Nethalands!" shouted Spain as he pulled on the man's pant leg. He looked down and made the mistake of looking into the kid's round green eyes full of charm. He sighed and picked Spain up and placed him in his lap. The child seemed satisfied and sat still while his head was patted.

Belgium smiled and said she was going to call Italy about this.

~Francey Pants' Situation~

Canada found that he was behind on his work and really needed to get a babysitter for France. America would've just laughed at him, Mexico loved kids but she hated France since he tried to invade her a while ago, she was also even busier than him. Cuba isn't a good parent and Russia couldn't be trusted enough. He decided he would just find a way to force England to take care of him. Before the day was over he was in London making his way to his house.

"Where we going?" asked France as he looked out the window of the double-decker bus. The rain made it seem like a dismal place to live in. Canada patted his head and replied "To England's house."

"Angland?"

"England."

"Angland!"

"Okay whatever you say."

"Yay!" he shouted. Some guy on the bus glared at Canada. He apologized for France's outburst and the man grumbled something.

France had slipped in a puddle while walking up to England's porch and now his pants were soaking wet. He held back tears and didn't loosen his grip on his older brother's hand. When Canada rang the doorbell, he dropped the bag he had in his hand and ran down to the sidewalk. France could only stare in shock that his brother left him.

"Ello? GYAAAAH! F-France what are you doing here?"

"B-Brother left me!"

"Augh. Come inside it's much too cold for a child to be out here.' he replied in a serious tone. France rushed inside and England grabbed the bag then shut the door.

"Do you have pancakes?"

"N-no. I can make you some scones though."

"Sounds bad."

"I'll just have to prove you wrong then!"

Once the scones were in the oven, England went to check on France who had started sleeping on the couch. He sighed and turned off the light in the room. He placed a blanket over the boy and sat alone in the kitchen.

"Damn Canada. That wanker drops off another wanker at my house. I haven't even started to fix my wand yet." he mumbled to himself. After a couple seconds of silence he felt a tap on his head. He looks up and smiles at the pixie floating around the table.

France wakes up and rubs his tired eyes. He grabs the blanket and drags it behind him until he finds England in the kitchen. The little boy squinted trying to see what the Brit was talking to and didn't find anything. England noticed France and his smile disappeared.

"You should go to bed."

"I don't have a bed here."

He sighed and grabbed Frances hand, who tightly squeezed his hand back. He froze for a millisecond by the sign of affection but continued to pull him into the guest room

~3 A.M~

England woke up when he heard footsteps down the hall. He tensed up and held in a scream when the door to his room creaked open. He did scream when something pulled on his covers. France got scared and started crying. England rubbed his eyes and turned on the bedside lamp. For a second he had a little flashback from when America was little. Feeling this bit of parent/brother hood again, he picked up the blonde child and tucked him in the other side of the bed. He wiped away his tears and apologized. France was too tired to care and fell asleep to England singing something from the Phantom of the Opera.

He then turned off the lamp and layed down himself.

"Only if he were always this easily quieted." he thought to himself before dozing off.


End file.
